Tmnt: Facebook
by Saucely Kazzy Carton
Summary: (Based off of the 1980s Fred Wolf cartoon) the turtles and friends are on facebook. This is what they talk about online.


Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. (If I did, the last two seasons of the 87 series and Fast Forward would never have existed.)

**Welcome to my story everybody. Originally, I was going to make something different than this but after reading Teapotgrl's facebook fic it inspired me to do this so I give some credit to her. My second reason for doing this is because I noticed an extreme shortage of fanfics of the 1987 series. Since I'm focusing on another fanfic I'm currently making I'm just going to make this a one-shot. However, there will be a sequel to this story. I think there was something else I wanted to say but I can't remember. Not that it matters. You're probably not even reading this are you?**

**XXX**

**Leonardo has just joined facebook**

**Basic info**

**Sex: **Male

**Relationship status: **Single

**Interested in: **Women

**Species: **Turtle/Human hybrid.

**Activities:** Praticing Ninjutsu, Meditating, Kicking Shredder's butt, being the leader.

**Likes pages:** Ninja Turtles are awesome, Space Heroes is cool, Shredder sucks, the color blue, and 5 other pages.

**Books: **"On the Art of War" by Sun Tsu.

**TV shows: **Space Heroes, Samurai Jack.

**Games:** I don't have much time for games.

**XXX**

**Leonardo is now friends with Michaelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and April.**

Michaelangelo:Check it out! Leo finally got a page.

Donatello: Welcome to facebook, Leo.

Leonardo: Thanks guys. I wanted to see what this was all about.

April: Don't forget to check your messages and friend requests.

**XXX**

Donatello: Hey guys, I just created a new invention.

**Comments:**

Leonardo: What is it?

Donatello: It's called the Pizza-Matic 5000. It makes pizza 5 times easier and it chops cooking time in half. So who wants to try it out?

Raphael: Is it going to explode in our faces again?

Donatello: It's not going to explode.

Raphael: It did last time. And the time before that and the time before that.

Donatello: Yeah, but this time I took the necessary precautions to make sure it won't explode.

Michaelangelo: I'll try it out. Anything for pizza.

_Donatello likes this_

Donatello: Ok. Come to my lab and I'll show you how it works.

**XXXX**

Shredder: Me and Krang are going to take over the world someday!

**Comments:**

Leonardo: We'll make sure that won't happen Shredder!

April: Wait a minute. Leo, why did you add Shredder as a friend?

_Raphael, Donatello, Master Splinter, and 50 others like this_

Leonardo: He friend requested me so I decided to be nice and add him.

April: Why?

Leonardo: Because it's a nice thing to do.

Raphael: But he's the Shredder!

Leonardo: So?

Shredder: Yeah, so?

Raphael: ...

_April and 70 other people like this_

**XXXX**

Donatello: I can't believe the Pizza-Matic 5000 didn't work.

Michaelangelo: I can't believe it exploded in my face.

_Raphael likes this_

Donatello: I can't believe it made a mess of the lair.

Michaelangelo: I can't believe it ruined the pizza!

Donatello: I can't believe we had to clean up the mess it made.

Michaelangelo: I can't believe I had to do most of the work.

_Raphael likes this_

Donatello: I can't believe...

Leonardo: I think we get it.

_April, Raphael, and 25 others like this _

**XXXX**

Bebob is now **in a relationship.**

**Comments: **

Raphael: Who in the world would want to go out with Bebop?

Donatello: It would have to be someone hideous, ugly, and stupid.

Michaelangelo: In other words, his mother.

_Raphael, Donatello, April, and 5000 other people like this_

Bebop: Shut it toitle or I'll plasmarize you.

Raphael: It's turtle Bebop. Not toitle.

Donatello: And 'plasmarize' isn't a word.

Bebop: Whatever.

**XXXX**

Michaelangelo: I like to lick my feet!

Raphael: What?!

April: You do?!

Michaelangelo: I also hate pizza.

Raphael: I don't know you anymore!

_April, Donatello, Leonardo, Master Splinter, and 30 others like this_

**XXXX**

**Leonardo **has listed **Donatello, Raphael, **and **Michaelangelo **as his brothers.

**Raphael**: What took you so long?

_Donatello likes this_

**XXXX**

**Casey Jones **has just joined facebook.

**Comments:**

Raphael: Welcome to facebook Casey.

Casey Jones: Can you break anything on this site?

Donatello: Casey, it's the internet. You can't break anything on the internet.

Casey Jones: I wanna break something! (smashes computer)

Raphael: ...

_Donetello, April, and 5 others like this_

**XXXX**

Michaelangelo: Dudes, what happened?

Raphael: Last I checked, you said you lick your feet and you disowned your favorite food.

Michaelangelo: But I didn't say any of that stuff. I swear.

Donatello: Then who did?

Master Splinter: Hmm. I sense a hacker at work.

**XXXX**

**Shredder **and **Krang **are now **in a relationship.**

**Comments:**

Donatello: LOL!

Raphael: (Is on the floor dying of laughter)

Michaelangelo: I knew it! XD

April: Shredder and Krang are gay?! This is the scoop of the century!

_Burn and Vernon like this_

Shredder: What! Who did this? This is a lie!

Krang: It must be the hacker!

Hacker: : )

Shredder: Don't smile at me! If I ever find out who you are you are dead!

_Krang likes this_

**XXXX**

Irma: I'm looking for a boyfriend. Does anyone want to be my boyfriend?

Rocksteady: I'll be your boyfriend.

Irma: ...never mind.

**XXXX**

Michaelangelo: Hey Kala.

Kala: Hey Michaelangelo.

Michaelangelo: Do you want to go to the movies with me?

Kala: Yeah, I'd love to go to the movies with you.

Michaelangelo: Great! I'll pick you up at 8.

April: That's so sweet.

_Irma and 5 other people like this_

**XXXX**

**Raphael **and **Vernon **are now **Married.**

**Comments:**

Leonardo: ...

_Donatello, Michaelangelo, and 100,000 other people like this_

April: What the heck Raph?

Vernon: Huh? Who did this? I'm not gay!

Donatello: It must be the hacker again.

Michaelangelo: Has Raph read this yet?

Raphael: (Has now killed himself)

Leonardo: I think so.

**- end of chapter -**

**Authors Note: That's the end of that. Like I said before this is only a one shot but I will make a sequel so don't worry. The sequel will be called TMNT: Facebook 2 (The sequel). I will probably start on that when I finish my other fic. My other fic is a Tiny Toon Adventures fic called Tiny Toons: Happy World Land. If you are a tiny toons fan then feel free to check it out.**


End file.
